6 Heroes 6 Realms 1 Story
by YumaCDeSennMC
Summary: After the defeat of Demise and Ghirahim. Link, tired after his adventure, and goes to seal the Master sword to rest, but it seems that his Adventure.. has truly.. 'Just' Begun.. and this time... He isn't alone. (R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

"Go on ahead, Seal it now" Fi said to Link. He looks to Zelda and Impa, as they simultaneously nod to him.  
"Our job is done here, we should head back soon." Zelda tells him.  
"Agreed, You both must return to your Time" Impa says, as she and Zelda start to discuss something, Link not particularly caring. Fi returns to the Master sword, and he walks up the stairs, to the pedestal. Taking a deep breath, he unsheathes his sword, and positions it above the pedestal.. . _ **.**_ _ **'Link...'**_

 _ **Chapter 1: One End, Brings a New Beginning**_  
 _ **Part 1**_

Link stops cold, that voice...  
"What.." Link starts to say, as he turns to his left. His eyes widen to see that Zelda and Impa, frozen.. Everything is..  
"What is.. How..?"  
 _ **'Are you Him?'**_ The voice asks again.  
"W-Who.. M-Me?" Link lowers his sword, still gripping it. He looks around, seeing that indeed, everything was frozen in place. Except when he turns around..

A young girl is in front of the Gate. With long flowing white hair, fading into a light rainbow. She is wearing a long light white, tinted blue, ragged dress, with the Triforce crest embedded into it, and strange teal markings on her sleeves. Her eyes are mixed, her right a deep red, and her left a light blue.  
"Who are you?" Link asks, trying to grasp the situation, despite this girl appearing out of nowhere.  
 _ **'You should not be concerned with "Who" I am.. but.. "What" I am..'**_ The young girl says.  
Link, rolls his eyes. "Alright, _'What'_ Are you?  
The girl giggles, sending a shiver down Links spine.

 _ **'I am a manifestation of all realities. Fi, Midna, I could go on.. but the reason I am here.. Tis' because your not done with your adventure**_ _ **"Quite"**_ _ **yet. Your journey leads to much more than this..'**_

That confused him, "Not done yet? What else do I have? Demise and Ghirahim are defeated, Zelda is now safe and sound, all I need to do is seal the Master sword to rest. What's left now?"

 _ **'This is only the beginning of an over-arcing story, spanning over several generations.. You only start the tradition.'**_  
"Okay, so.. Why are you telling _'Me'_ this?"  
 _ **'Because.. Tragedy's have befallen them... something.. they need help with.. and you must help them..'**_  
"Wait.. What? Why me? What Tragedy's have befallen who?" Link had so many questions, mainly as to what this girl was talking about. Who was she talking about? Other generations? Were there other "Links" in trouble? And why was he the only one who could help them? This was very confusing to him...  
 _ **'They aren't the only ones.. the other Link's..'**_

This got Links attention, "What?" He looked at her, wanting answers.  
 _ **'Demise? Ghirahim? They aren't defeated.. they are coming back.. and with their.. other-worldly counter-parts.. From the other worlds. It is your decision if you wish to help them...'**_

Now Link looked at Zelda and Impa, and he looks down at the Master sword, still in his hand. Within one swift motion, he twirls the Master sword in his left hand, and sheathes it back, grinning.  
"I'll do it. But I'm gonna need to tell them.. unless.. They can help me?" He looks at the girl again, who is now looking at the Gate. "And how do I ' _get_ ' to their worl- I mean realities..? The gate isn't that powerful.."

The girl laughs again, _**'I can use my magic to power the Time Gate, that way, you have access to each realm. And yes.. It would be easier if they went with you. You should let them know..'**_  
With that, she starts to leave..  
 _ **'When you are ready to use the portal, let me know..'**_

Links eyes widen as he calls to her, "Wait! You never answered my question.. Who are you?!"  
She looks back at him, smiling, _**'You can call me.. Mefilda.'**_ And with that, she vanishes. And time is restored, and so are two certain people...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

_**And so it continues...**_  
 _ **  
**__**Chapter 1**_  
 _ **Part 2  
**_

"Link? Is something wrong?" Zelda asks, worried and confused.  
Link, barely registered her question, and stands still.. feeling.. conflicted. _'Why did that girl tell me this..? What could have possibly happened to make them...'_  
"Link. What's wrong?" Impa then asks, breaking his train of thought. He then snaps his head in their direction, seeing Zelda and Impa there, staring at him..  
"H-Huh? D-Did you.. s-say something?" Link stutters, silently cursing under his breath.

"Yeah.. are you alright?" Zelda asks again, Impa staying silent, yet watching.  
"I'm fine.." Link insists, "Why do you ask?"  
"You don't seem that way, Master." Fi says, as she reappears, surprising Link. _'Oh right.. I forgot about that.. I haven't sealed it yet..'_  
"Uh.. I.." He then goes down the steps, and Zelda stops him half-way.  
"Where are you going?"

"'Me'? More like 'Us'"  
"What? How so? Will you _please_ explain?" Zelda keeps saying, thinking something is wrong. Link grabs her arm, and tries to force a smile.  
"I'll tell you, but we really need to get back to Skyloft. I'm sure your father is worried, even if they aren't for me." He looks at Impa, "I'll tell you when we get back." He then rushes to the gate, with Zelda about to chase. She stops and looks back to Impa and Fi.

"I- Link!" She calls, and then sighs, "I hate it when he doesn't tell me things..." She then goes after him. Fi and Impa look at each other, with Fi shrugging and returning to the sword.  
"Fine. But I better get an explanation when you get back." Link nods, and looks to Zelda, who seems a little angry. _'Sorry Zel. Your gonna have to wait..'_

The Time Gate opens up, as Link and Zelda go through, with Impa staying behind as usual.  
"...Why did he not... What is going on through that boys head?" She mutters to herself.  
 **…...**  
 _ **'He has a bigger adventure awaiting him and many others.'**_ Comes a voice behind her.  
"W-What?!" She turns around, seeing Mefilda behind her. "W..Who are-"  
The girl giggles, _**'Mefilda. Please, Impa.'**_  
"H-How do you know my name? What.. ' _are_ ' you?"  
 _ **'I am many things.. if you want a more.. Simple explanation.. I am a manifestation of many realities.. Mainly of future realms. Of Midna, Fi, Etcetera, but I take my main form of Miss Hylia.'**_  
"Y-You... Hylia.. The Goddess?"  
 _ **'Yes. The Goddess you cherish. She is my.. guardian of care.'**_  
Impa stopped, "Your.. ' _guardian of care_ '? You mean.. Your mother?" The girl nods.  
 _ **'Now you are piecing it together. But my past is not of concern. It is Link who is.. or should I say.. "Links"'**_

Impa raises an eyebrow, " _'Links'_? What do you mean? There are others?"  
 _ **'Yes. Other Timlines. Your Time only starts the.. "Tradition" for future generations to replay. But.. something has happened to each of them, and your Link and Zelda must help them.. and they will join them for one final quest. One that will decide the fate of ALL worlds. I just hope they know what they're doing'**_  
"Well.. With them being kids.. they can only learn. We can hope.. but.. Why-err.. How- do you know this? What has happened to these other worlds?"  
 _ **'...They will find out.. You.. Will find out. It is something you all must find out.. and learn what to do.'**_  
"...Very well. I shall wait then. I suppose you... ' _Mefilda_ ' will not be taking part in this?"  
 _ **'I will power the Time Gate, so that you may enter their worlds.. but that is all I shall do. I may help you if truly nessiccary. However, you must figure it out on your own, how to help them. If any trouble comes your way that you can't deal with, I shall help you.'**_  
"What kind of trouble?"  
 _ **'Demise...Ghirahim... All of them.. Along with The other heroes problems such as.. Majora.. Zant.. All of them.'**_  
"...Fair enough, I guess we shall have to wait."  
 _ **'Yes.. We shall.'**_

They were done, and Impa waits once again for the hero and maiden to return... as Mefilda is waiting as well.

 **…...**

As soon as they got back, Fledge, Kukiel, Pipit, Horwell, Cawlin, and Karane, were there and greeted them. They seemed so happy to see Zelda back, Link stayed back, happy to see them.. but didn't say anything. He was surprised to see Pipit and Cawlin come up to him, Karane did as well and freaked out.  
"Link! Your bleeding!" Karane was right.. He checked his head-Where she was pointing- and found blood in his hair, coming from his head. Zelda looked over with the others.  
"Link.. You were bleeding?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Zelda says, shocked.  
' _Uh.. Whoops.. I forgot about that from my last fight.. then again.. I have a lot more injury's.. I may want to get out of here before.._ ' Link shakes his head.  
"Look guys.. I'm fine-"  
"Like hell you are!" Pipit says, cutting him off.  
"I better take you to the infirmary. Come on." Horwell says, and looks to Zelda. "You better go see your father, he's worried about you... The both of you." And with that, Link was lead away from Zelda and the others. Pipit and Karane came with to make sure Link was alright.

' _Why are they so nice to me..? I know I'm injured.. but still, they are unusually kind.. I'd expect a punch or two by now.. or are they just being nice because I saved Zelda?_ ' Link is trying to get that out of his head.. they're his friends!.. but.. _why_ is he thinking that..?

"How.. is that possible?!" Gaepora, Zelda's father said.  
"That.. wow.." Fledge and Cawlin were awestruck.  
"That is what Link told me, truth be said he didn't tell me much, but it's what he told me.." Zelda told them.  
"Who told him this? Do you know?" Horwell asks, looking at the Headmaster.  
"He.. He never said. Not that I remember.." Zelda says, trailing off. Link was outside the room, leaning against the wall next to the doorway, arms crossed and very bandaged, with Pipit staying close to him.  
"Who was it?" Pipit asks him, suspicious.  
"I don't remember." Was the answer Link kept giving for the past half-hour.  
"Ugh.. Come on! You know something.. something your not telling us!" Pipit says.  
"...I am trying to figure out who those.. ' _other heroes_ ' are." Link finally says.  
"Other heroes?"  
"Heroes from other realms.. or worlds.. if you wanna call it that."  
"What do you know about them?"  
"That they are.." Link clears his throat,"Me and Zelda from other worlds. Alternate versions of us if you will."  
Pipit was surprised, "Other... Other Links and Zeldas? Is that what your saying?" Link nods.  
"I told Zelda that too, guess she hasn't said yet though." Link says as he looks into the room, Pipit also. Link wasn't comfortable with going into the room with it being as small as it is, and quite a few people in there.

"Okay.. But.. how do you plan on getting to 'their' worlds?" Pipit then asked  
"She was going to help.. or so she said." Link answered, adjusting his bracelets. He was put into his normal clothes, since his adventure outfit was bloody from earlier.  
"Who?"  
"Mefilda."  
"Say what?"  
"Long story."  
"We've got time."  
"Not me."  
"How come?"  
"I just don't."

"Link!" Zelda called.  
"Huh?" Both Pipit and Link said in unison. Zelda and Horwell came around to them.  
"Headmaster Gaepora wishes that you explain the situation, since Miss Zelda seems to.. forget certain details."  
Zelda blushes, "Whoops.. would you please Link?"  
Link sighs, and gets up, "Very well," and he heads into the room.

Link explains what Mefilda told him in as much detail he could, saying that there were other Links and Zeldas in trouble, and what worlds they were going to.  
A land alternate to Hyrule- He explained Hyrule to them as well -called Termina.  
A version of Hyrule with a portal between it, and the Dark realm called Lorule.  
A land of Hyrule covered in a dark Twilight.  
Hyrule under an ocean, covering all the land, and concealed by a spell.  
And finally, the Hyrule under a War, by the dark lord.

"Are there really other worlds in danger?" Pipit asks.  
"And.. How're you gonna get to them anyway?" Cawlin adds.  
"Mefilda said she will power the Time Gate for us to visit these other realms." Link explains.  
"Why can't the other ' _Links_ ' fix the problems? What happened to them?" The Headmaster asks.  
Link sighs, "Supposedly.. The other ' _Links_ ' are either the source of the problem in some way.. or the problem happened to ' _them_ '."  
"..." The room goes silent.  
Link sighs, "I must go with Zelda and help them. If.. of course.. It is not too much of a hassel." He says looking to Zelda, who looks at her father. She looks back at Link.  
"Of course not! I'm going, even if I wasn't suppose to." Zelda says, which surprises everyone else.  
"B..But Zelda.." Gaepora starts, Zelda looks at him. "You and Link just got back.. Why..."  
"Father. I couldn't help him last time, I was forced to hide." She looks at Link, who is looking down, "I want to help him this time, and you can't change my mind." She looks back at Gaepora, who is looking at everyone else in the room.  
Cawlin and Fledge were looking at him, shrugging. Karene and Pipit were smiling at Zelda and Link, and Horwell was nodding at Gaepora.

"Well.." Gaepora looks at Link, then at his daughter, "If you truly wish to help him. I'll allow it."  
Zelda was excited, "Thank you, Father!" she looks at Link. "Come on! We should get some stuff before we head off!" She heads to the door.  
"Uh.. I'll catch up in a minute.." Link says, still in thought. Zelda shrugs and heads out, with everyone else following.

 **…...**

"Ready to go Link?" Zelda asks, near the drop-off dock.  
"As much as I can be.. I'm still trying to figure out what we could.. potentially be up against." Link says, looking back at Skyloft.  
Zelda laughs. "Well, I decided to bring my Goddess Harp." She holds it out to him, "You think it will be useful?"  
"Well... It helped us last time. Can't say it won't now." Link says, looking back again. Headmaster Gaepora gathered everyone he could to see Link and Zelda off. Pipit, Karane, Cawlin, Fledge, and everyone else.

Fi comes out of the sword, "Master, are you 100% sure we are ready for this adventure?"  
Link looks at her, "Well.. we should be now." He looks at Zelda, "Shall we go?"  
Fi returns to the blade, as Zelda nods to him, "Ready as I'll ever be!" They both look back, as everyone is waving goodbye to them.  
"Goodbye! Come back safe!" Headmaster Gaepora says.  
"Don't forget to stay trained." Horwell says.  
"Stay safe guys!" Karane calls.  
"Bye guys!" Fledge and Cawlin call out.  
Zelda and Link look at each other, and they nod in unison. They then start to run off the dock, as the call for their loftwings, both being caught by them.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LE TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ( _Because I'm getting bored.._ )~~~~~~~

"Drop off now?" Zelda calls to Link, as they are over the sky barrier, over the way to Faron Woods.  
"Yeah. We need to get to the Time Gate!" Link calls back. Him and Zelda get ready to jump off, and Fi comes out again.  
"Master, I remember you told Impa you would be back and explain." Fi explains. She returns to the blade.  
"Well.. I'll deal with that later.." Link mumbles..  
"Link! There!" Zelda calls again.  
It was true, Faron's beam was shining bright as usual. Link and Zelda jump off their loftwings, and dive to the open hole in the barrier.

They reach the ground level, and make their way to the temple. They walk through the Time Gate, and see two familiar faces.  
 _ **  
A/N:**_ **OH MY GOD! This Chapter took SO LONG.. good Thing I split it into two parts.. something to keep ya occupied while I wrote... this huge part. Oh well.. It's done. Hop you all are Enjoying this first Chapter! This will be HUGE. A Big Crossover to all My Favorite Zelda games. I might add more than Six. We will have to see.. This will be my BIGGEST Story I will EVER Write.. so Yeah.. Expect a LOT. Hope none of you Mind. See ya'll in Chapter 2! Where we enter the world of Termina.. and Mask collectors. And a Familiar Little boy..**


	3. Authors Note

_**Authors Note:**_  
 ** _Heya Guys! Yuma C. here. And I have a confession to make.. This story will NOT be updated as often as I originally wanted. For three reasons, Which I will list now:  
1:_** _I am not obsessed with The Legend of Zelda, as much as say.. Five Nights at Freddy's and Sonic. So as such, it will not be updated that often. Good thing about this is, I will make the chapters longer, and have more in it, so that it is worth the wait... Hopefully._ _ **  
2:** I am starting a cross-over/Spin-off series for Five Nights at Freddy's. I will be saying this in my FNaF Fna-Fic as well. So look forward to that if your a fan. **  
3:** I am sorry for this, but.. I have a hard time writing a TloZ story, mainly because I am not sure how I wanna write it.. Have it be in Different P.O.V.'s.. Or Just have a Chapter focus on a character occasionally.. Have some flavor perhaps? I don't know. You all let me know. ****_

 _ **I believe that is it. Thank you all for reading this anyway. I promise I WILL Update it as soon as possible. Just.. I don't have as much drive for it as my other stories (1 In writing, 1 soon to be, 1 Discontinued.) Thank you all for supporting me anyway, I'd love to hear what you all think!**_

 _ **~Yuma C.**_


End file.
